How Dare You
by SilentDeath911
Summary: Heero and Relena marry. Unfortunatly one of them has a problem keeping their vow. Check out the result. 1XR and slight 3XR Rated for later content and language.
1. Prologue

**How Dare You …**

By: SilentDeath911

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. So just don't sue. Thanks!

Prologue

It had been the most amazing wedding of all times even the most minimal detail covered. The union between Heero Yuy the infamous gundam pilot 01 and Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. Only exclusive and well known people were allowed inside.

To Relena it was the happiest day of her life. God knows how long she waited for him, how much she wanted to be with him. He had finally proposed to her one summer day after an assassination attempt. He had barely finished asking when she answered yes. Never before had he shown any kind of feelings towards her much less comfort. All of the sudden out of the blue he decided to marry. (A/N: Romantic and Charming, huh? Sarcasm) Six months later they were pronounced husband and wife.

Heero truly cared about her and was overprotective, not to mention the jealous type. The only reason he accepted to be her bodyguard was to be near her without raising suspicion. Not only was he successful in keeping terrorist away, he also kept potential boyfriends, lovers and husbands too, in other words the entire male population. To insure no one else had a chance with her while he took his time to adjust to the new peaceful world he married her. Not for the so called 'true love' it was the only way since he was not willing to lose Relena. Not to an insignificant person unworthy of her, who could probably harm her. The day they were pronounced husband and wife he couldn't help but feel honored that she was finally his.

Little did this couple know that the future did not hold a 'lived happily ever after.'

(A/N: Please read and review I really want to hear your ideas and comments about my first fan fiction ever! I'll update once I receive at least three reviews. Thanks! )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing

Sorry, I didn't write much and thank you very much for the reviews. This is my first fan fiction I will take into consideration any comments given thanks…

How Dare You…

Chapter 1 Suspicions

By: Silent Death 911

Peacecraft-Yuy Residence

A young lady around the age of 21 with honey colored hair that reached mid-back and stunning cerulean blue eyes kept running at full speed around the house. _My first anniversary! Oh my god I am so excited! _Relena was currently about three months pregnant and anxious to inform her husband Heero. _I can't help but wonder why he has been so distant and behaving strange as of late…_

Flashback

3 months ago

Relena was staying home today, taking a day of from work as minister. Deciding to be useful she was helping with the laundry. While placing Heero's stuff in the laundry she noticed a note inside the pocket. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the note.

Cynthia

(123)476-3957

Her mind was spinning _Would Heero actually cheat on me! No, no he's not like that I've trusted him with my life and nothing bad has yet to happen. Too bad for Cynthia he's taken and would never dare cheat on me…_without further thought she threw the note away, never bothering to ask or bring up the topic.

End Flashback

She never understood why around those days his behavior began to change. _Weird._ Ignoring the strange feeling that something wasn't right she continued to plan. Besides, tomorrow she was going to pay him a visit at work. Give him a surprise, a pleasant surprise. Still as part time vice foreign minister she had some peace treaties to sign not to mention the planning needed to continue. Little did she know the one who was going to receive the surprise was going to be her.

Preventer's Headquarters' Yuy office

Inside the sound proof walls of the room a young man of twenty-two years of age with unruly chocolate hair and piercing Persian blue eyes held a conversation.

"Hey babe…don't worry I'll come over tonight to spend a little bit of 'quality' time together…I won't have said it if I didn't mean it…tomorrow you can come over to my office…I can't wait to see you…bye." His monotone never wavering. _Well looks like I'll be home late, again! Can't say no to Cynthia…Relena is great and all but I feel like…no I want something more challenging and I guess sneaking around is a challenge. I just hope Relena doesn't find out, she'd be devastated. _Returning to his work Heero continued on with his day and his job. Later on his clock beeped and four o' clock kept on blinking. He made his way to the lobby bumping into Duo. His ever so cheerful friend with violet eyes and meter long braid.

"Hey buddy! Where you headed?"

"Home."

"Don't you want to hang out with me and the guys?"

"No."

"Well see ya, bye" He ran off waving good-bye.

"Hn." He made his way to his black bullet-proof BMW and drove-off to meet Cynthia.

Peacecraft-Yuy Residence

_Where can he be? I checked with preventors, they said he left the office at 4:00 on the dot. Maybe Duo convinced him to hang out for awhile for two hours… I'll call to make sure. _Upon deciding the plan of action she reached for the vid-com and called Duo. Over the years Duo, Hilde, and Relena had become excellent friends.

_RING!...RING!...RING!_

"Duo speaking. Hey 'Lena! What's up?"

" Nothing much. How's Hilde?"

"As good as can be with a seven month pregnancy." Sounding quite proud.

"Great to hear. By the way have you seen Heero? He hasn't come home-"

"He hasn't! But he left the office at Four."

"I know I called his office…"

"Don't worry I'm sure he's planning a surprise for you." All while smiling and scratching his head nervously _man I hope I'm right for Relena's sake._

"You are right Duo. Thanks for listening! Oh my god he's here in the drive way, bye!"

"No problem babe. Bye!" They both hung up.

_CLICK!_

Heero walked in.

"Hey honey! How was work? I was worri-"

"Hn, I'm tired. Move I'm going to bed." End of conversation. Never once did he turn around and missed as tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. As soon as his figure was no longer visible she broke down and allowed the tears to cascade down her cheeks. _Why are you acting this way can't you see your hurting me?_ She cried for hours without end. _That's it Heero Yuy I'm going to find out what your problem is. Tomorrow I am going to your office and I'm going to get an explanation! _She wiped away the tears and fell asleep in the couch, not feeling like walking to bed afraid he'd notice her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

_Tomorrow…_

A/N: Please read and review! Next Chapter I am pretty sure everyone will enjoy, there will be some language and graphic scenes. Thanks for reading Ciao!


End file.
